The First Step
by LizLo
Summary: / spoiler saison 6 / Alors voici ce que j'ai imaginé pour la suite de la dernière scène de Help Me... COMPLETE cela changera peut-être..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Alors, alors… C'est ici que nous commençons. Voici un petit (tout est relatif hein) OS. Attention, spoiler saison 6, et surtout le final, Help Me. La dernière scène m'a beaucoup inspirée certainement comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs. Alors voici ce que cela a donné de mon côté._

_L'histoire prend place lorsque Cuddy se remet en question après que House ne soit parti avec la patiente, puis cela continue lorsqu'il est chez lui, dans sa salle de bain et que Lisa arrive._

_C'est ma vision de ce qui pourrait se passer, bien évidemment, je ne sais rien du tout sur ce qu'ont prévu les scénaristes._

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! _

_Merci à S Montana pour sa pré-lecture :)  
_

**Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la base principale de l'histoire. Cependant, tout ce qui vient de mon imagination est exclusivement ma propriété privée, bien évidemment.**

_Voici la première partie… Bonne lecture. x_

_

* * *

_

**The First Step**

_I could push you away  
I could say I don't want you no more  
I could drive you right into the floor  
And tell you are useless_

_Je ne vous aime pas. _Et elle se mentait encore à elle-même. Elle se trouvait en plein déni de son amour car elle pensait que cela l'aiderait à oublier la vérité. Elle se devait de le repousser, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec elle. Elle avait besoin de lui faire savoir qu'elle allait de l'avant… mais où allait-elle ? Elle était perdue, quelque part, au milieu d'une tempête. Une tempête faussant tous ses sentiments et ravageant son esprit.

Comment pouvait-elle vivre pensant qu'elle ne tenait plus à lui, qu'elle ne se tiendrait plus à ses côtés lorsqu'il en aurait besoin ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela était pour son propre bien. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle devait vivre sans lui ? Comment était-elle supposée se sentir ?...

_Je suis en train d'avancer dans ma vie pendant que vous restez là, sur place. _Mais avancer où ? Comment avait-elle pu se leurrer si longtemps ? _Tout le monde ment_. Et elle avait passé cette année à se mentir mais aussi à mentir au monde. Elle restait là, l'observant partir avec Hannah… Il avait fermé les portes. Il les avait fermées en lui lançant ce regard. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait fini avec lui, ce regard signifiait-il la même chose ?

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Il était là, misérablement assis sur le sol froid, ces deux pilules à la main. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi le mode d'emploi ne l'aidait pas ?... Il avait essayé de changer, il avait suivi chaque étape. Et qu'avait-il reçu ? Rien. Absolument rien.

Il avait mal. Il avait mal non pas physiquement mais mentalement. Il se trouvait dans une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il ne pouvait simplement suivre les indices et découvrir la vérité. La vérité était déjà là, elle l'avait frappé vivement de plein fouet. Elle l'avait jeté au sol et il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il n'avait rien prévu et rien de ce qu'il avait envisagé ne s'était produit comme il le souhaitait. C'était un échec total.

Un échec… Certainement ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Il avait échoué avec Hannah. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer. Et maintenant, il était prêt à repartir au point de départ, à anéantir tous ses efforts…

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un s'approcher. Il leva brusquement la tête et elle était là. Il ne réussit pas à tenir son regard et ses yeux se rebattirent sur la vicodin dans sa main. Sa respiration était si prononcée.

« Vous prévoyez de parcourir la pièce pour venir mes les arracher des mains ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là, réussissant à la regarder à nouveau.

Son expression était douloureuse, « non, c'est votre choix si vous voulez replonger » dit-elle d'une voix faible mais grave.

Il semblait exténué, il l'était. C'était difficile pour lui de reprendre une respiration normale. « D'accord… Mais juste comme ça, je trouve cela difficile de trouver un mauvais côté ». Il s'ouvrit aussi vite qu'il se referma. Qu'attendait-il après tout ? Elle avait été claire à propos de ses intentions et n'avait visiblement plus rien à faire de lui… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle était là, pour lui…

« Il faut refaire le bandage à votre épaule », déclara-t-elle en s'approchant. Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur face à lui.

« C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes là ? Foreman vous a envoyée ? » il avait tord d'avoir espéré…

« Non » répondit-elle, d'un ton las.

Mais il ne la laissa pas poursuivre. « Vous êtes là pour me crier dessus encore une fois ? ».

« Non » dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Et bien je ne sais pas alors », ce n'était visiblement rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer… Son regard se porta encore une fois vers le sol. Il n'avait plus de force. Plus de force pour argumenter ou même la rejeter…

« Lucas ». Elle inspira profondément.

« Oh génial… Vous vous sentez à nouveau mal à l'aise ? Cela signifie probablement que vous venez juste de revenir d'un mariage éclaire à Las Vegas ou que vous êtes déjà enceinte- »

« J'ai rompu », le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il leva soudainement la tête, totalement surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? N'était-il pas en train de perdre la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis coincée House », elle souffla, « je persiste à vouloir aller de l'avant, à essayer de tourner la page mais je ne peux pas », elle regarda ses yeux clairs, « je suis dans ma nouvelle maison avec mon fiancé et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est toi.. ». Elle reprit un peu d'air et poursuivit, avec un peu d'hésitation « j'ai juste… besoin de savoir si cela peut marcher entre toi et moi ».

Elle attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part, mais il était pris au dépourvu. C'était totalement inattendu, imprévu, il ne réalisait à peine.

« Tu penses que je peux m'améliorer ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher le brin d'espoir qu'il avait.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Parce que je suis la personne la plus abîmée dans ce monde… » il voulait s'assurer qu'elle sache ce à quoi elle s'apprêtait à faire face.

« Je sais… Je t'aime, » elle l'avait dit, sans hésitation, annulant les paroles qu'elle avait osées lui jeter à la figure quelques heures avant. « J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, » ajouta-t-elle, un faible sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ».

Elle le regarda, attendant sa réaction. Il décida de se lever mais ses forces ne semblaient pas vouloir l'aider. Il lui tendit alors la main, en tant qu'appel à l'aide et elle l'aida à se relever. Et ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas que physique…

Ils ne pouvaient se lâcher du regard, ce contact formé étant trop précieux pour être rompu… Sa main gauche vint se poser sur son bras. Lentement et tendrement, il pencha la tête et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, partageant à présent le même air. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, comme timides pour ensuite se coller et partager cet instant intense. Il était délicat, profitant de ce moment. Dans leur esprit, tout s'interrompit le temps de ce baiser partagé.

Il embrassa avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure puis recula doucement la tête. Elle relâcha un souffle mi étonnée mi déçue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il la regardait.

« Comment je suis censé savoir que je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle sourit, « est-ce que tu as pris la vicodin ? ».

Il lâcha son emprise sur son bras et ouvrit la main. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux cachets qui y étaient présents, il répondit « non ».

Elle les regarda à son tour, comme pour se rassurer une dernière fois. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, sa main gauche lui caressant le bras, « alors je pense que c'est bon… ».

Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, un fin sourire se formant doucement sur son visage… « Oui.. » il était à présent certain ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Cette fois-ci, elle sourit plus librement, comme si un poids venait de soulager ses épaules. C'était impossible de décrire cette sensation qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle se sentait légère, le savoir si près, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait jamais cesser de ressentir.

Il s'approcha alors et captura ses lèvres, voulant ressentir chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Leurs mains s'étreignirent pour ne former plus qu'une. Après tant d'années à tourner en rond, ils se trouvèrent enfin et ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher.

Tendrement, il passa son autre main derrière son dos, la collant doucement contre son torse, ayant ainsi un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Ils auraient pu se repousser, encore une fois, comme ils l'avaient si longtemps fait, mais de leurs mains serrées, ils prenaient le sermon de ne pas refaire marche arrière. Ils avaient enfin passé le point de non retour.

Elle remonta sa main gauche le long de son bras pour venir ensuite caresser sa nuque. Elle le sentait tendu et cela ne l'étonnait même pas après la nuit qu'il venait d'avoir. Il sentait comme un mélange de sueur, de poussière et de travaux… et derrière tout cela, elle arrivait encore à sentir son odeur à lui… Cette odeur qui n'a jamais quitté son esprit.

Soudainement, elle sentit qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille mais également sur sa main, elle le sentait également s'appuyer d'une manière plus prononcée sur son côté gauche… Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre. Elle recula doucement, regrettant de devoir quitter ses lèvres et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour l'observer, observer ses traits fatigués, tendus et usés.

« Tu devrais t'assoir, » murmura-t-elle, « je vais aller chercher de quoi refaire ce pansement ». Elle lui sourit tendrement, n'attendant pas une réponse de sa part et se retira de son étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, elle l'entendit murmurer « est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter de l'ibuprofène ? La boîte est dans le tiroir de la table de chevet… ». Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée.

Pour seule réponse, elle tourna et hocha la tête pour ensuite s'avancer vers la chambre. Le lit était défait, les draps en boule, un oreiller en plein milieu et l'autre à sa bonne place. La lumière rentrait péniblement par la fenêtre l'aidant à s'y repérer. Elle prit la boîte et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut un sursaut.

« Tu m'as fait peur… » il se tenait juste devant elle. « Assieds-toi » lui dit-elle.

Il l'écouta et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tendit sa jambe et massa sa cuisse, laissant échapper un gémissement de soulagement et de douleur à la fois. Elle le regarda sans l'interrompre, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Il pencha alors sa tête vers l'arrière, les yeux clos et tendit une main vers elle.

Elle déposa deux cachets dans sa main, « je vais chercher un verre d'eau ».

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour, elle le sentit la retenir par le poignet, d'une main plaignante. « Reste, je n'ai pas besoin d'eau… ». Il avala d'un trait l'ibuprofène et ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda un instant puis la tira près de lui.

Encore une fois, ils restèrent là, à s'observer, ne lâchant pas le regard l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi avaient-ils attendu si longtemps déjà ? Ils n'osaient même pas se poser la question, étant certains de ne jamais trouver une bonne réponse. Pourtant ce n'était pas le temps qui leur avait manqué, ou même les occasions.

Peut-être était-ce une question de timing ou de coordination ? Mais à quoi bon y repenser, ils ne pouvaient pas changer le passé, et maintenant ils étaient prêts à essayer. Ils étaient prêts à se donner une chance. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion, ils n'allaient jamais vivre un amour fait uniquement de bonheur et de joie.

Ils étaient bel et bien conscients qu'ils passeraient par des hauts, mais aussi par des bas, que parfois ils se détesteraient mais que ce ne serait que pour mieux apprécier leur réconciliation. Ils ne voyaient pas exactement comment ils avanceraient, de quoi serait fait leur futur, ensemble. Mais cela avait bon goût, cela sonnait bien, comme une note parfaite.

De sa main libre elle caressa sa joue, appréciant cette sensation rugueuse sur sa peau, cette sensation si agréable… Puis elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur la blessure qu'il avait sur sa pommette. Cela lui remit les idées en place.

« Je dois te refaire ton pansement ». Et avec cela, elle était repartie.

Il laissa son dos se reposer sur le matelas. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hannah, à ce qu'il avait fait… Il ne pouvait également arrêter de penser à Lisa. Au fait qu'elle soit chez lui, avec lui, qu'ils soient là, ensemble. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ensemble…

Il l'entendit faire du bruit et c'est alors qu'il se demanda où allait-elle trouver de quoi lui faire un nouveau bandage ?... Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la vit là, légèrement penchée au dessus de lui, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et attendit qu'elle se redresse pour se lever à son tour. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il n'hésita pas et prit la main de Lisa dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent ainsi, main dans la main jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle avait installé une chaise à côté du lavabo.

Il s'assit et relâcha sa main. Sans même y faire attention, il passa son pouce sur ses bouts de doigts puis les passa sur sa paume de main, comme s'il voulait garder les empruntes de Lisa dans les siennes. Mais sa voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« Il faudrait que tu enlèves ton t-shirt », demanda-t-elle avant de commencer à remplir le lavabo d'eau.

« Déjà ? Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois… » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, avec un sourire en coin.

Elle roula des yeux et ne releva pas. Cependant elle ne put réprimer un sourire en coin qu'il remarqua. Elle était tout de même heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien, ou du moins, qu'il n'allait pas trop mal… Elle se retourna vers lui et le vit torse nu. Elle inspira profondément et le regarda de tout son long. Son dos était légèrement courbé, sûrement par le poids des évènements.

Elle apprécia la vue sur son torse, commença à retirer l'ancien pansement. Elle prit alors une compresse parmi d'autres qu'elle avait déposées sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle l'humidifia et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé des compresses ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Dans ta trousse de secours, » répondit-elle simplement.

Il n'ajouta rien et la laissa faire. Elle prit une autre compresse qu'elle imbiba d'un liquide, elle la passa d'abord sur l'égratignure qu'il avait sur le nez puis plia la compressa pour nettoyer à nouveau la plaie à son épaule. Il gigota un peu sous l'effet du désinfectant. Et l'entendit marmonner « petite nature ». Visiblement, elle s'amusait bien de la situation. Sa main fit glisser la compresse jusqu'à son pectoraux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il la regarda alors, au début intrigué puis amusé lorsqu'elle commença à faire le tour de son téton avec la compresse.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas blessé là, » déclara-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire en coin.

Elle le regarda intensément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis jeta la compresse. Elle prit de quoi couvrir la plaie et y déposa deux sparadraps, repassant à plusieurs reprises son index dessus pour s'assurer que ce soit bien collé… ou juste pour tenir un contact avec lui…

Elle passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle sentit quelques nœuds qui se défirent rapidement au contact de ses doigts puis elle sentit de la poussière se dégager. Elle ébouriffa alors ses cheveux.

« Tu as besoin d'une douche ». Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui lança un regard libidineux auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils répétitif…

**TBC...**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Alors voici la fin de la première partie… Ne me lancez pas de tomates s'il vous plait …_

_Cet OS est vraiment long alors j'ai préféré le couper & ça vous donne un peu de suspens :p_

_Alors, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews please, pretty please (A) _

_& essayez de deviner s'il prendra une douche…. ou pas… !_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Loah. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N :**__ Tout d'abord… MERCI ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, pour tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favorites, etc, etc… Merci, merci, merci ! Cela me fait si plaisir que vous appréciez cet O.S !_

_Alors voici la deuxième partie… J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir… ! Cette partie du O.S. est ma préférée…_

_Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire…_

**Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la base principale de l'histoire. Cependant, tout ce qui vient de mon imagination est exclusivement ma propriété privée, bien évidemment.**

_Bonne lecture. x_

* * *

**The First Step**

_Elle apprécia la vue sur son torse, commença à retirer l'ancien pansement. Elle prit alors une compresse parmi d'autres qu'elle avait déposées sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle l'humidifia et commença à nettoyer la plaie._

_« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé des compresses ? » demanda-t-il intrigué._

_« Dans ta trousse de secours, » répondit-elle simplement._

_Il n'ajouta rien et la laissa faire. Elle prit une autre compresse qu'elle imbiba d'un liquide, elle la passa d'abord sur l'égratignure qu'il avait sur le nez puis plia la compressa pour nettoyer à nouveau la plaie à son épaule. Il gigota un peu sous l'effet du désinfectant. Et l'entendit marmonner « petite nature ». Visiblement, elle s'amusait bien de la situation. Sa main fit glisser la compresse jusqu'à son pectoraux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il la regarda alors, au début intrigué puis amusé lorsqu'elle commença à faire le tour de son téton avec la compresse._

_« Tu sais, je ne suis pas blessé là, » déclara-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire en coin._

_Elle le regarda intensément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis jeta la compresse. Elle prit de quoi couvrir la plaie et y déposa deux sparadraps, repassant à plusieurs reprises son index dessus pour s'assurer que ce soit bien collé… ou juste pour tenir un contact avec lui…_

_Elle passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle sentit quelques nœuds qui se défirent rapidement au contact de ses doigts puis elle sentit de la poussière se dégager. Elle ébouriffa alors ses cheveux._

_« Tu as besoin d'une douche ». Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui lança un regard libidineux auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils répétitif…_

« Si tu me laves moi et mini-moi… je ne suis pas contre… » il lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il commença à frotter sa tête contre son ventre. D'abord il le fit doucement, puis il accéléra le rythme, la faisant gigoter et doucement glousser.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, « j'essaie de rétablir un certain équilibre, tu comprends… je n'ai plus de t-shirt, je pensais que ce serait à ton tour maintenant d'enlever le tien ».

Elle rit devant sa réponse et plongea à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, « dommage qu'on ne puisse pas utiliser la baignoire… ».

Il grogna et pencha la tête en arrière, se détendant sous ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter au maximum de cet instant…

Puis il sentit de l'eau coulée le long de son front puis de sa nuque… Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et il l'a vit, là, en train de déposer de l'eau sur ses cheveux. Il referma les yeux.

« Tu comptes me donner un bain comme ça ? » il rit doucement.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses cheveux, essayant de retirer un peu de la saleté. « C'est tentant… Mais je ne nettoierai pas le sol après ».

Il ouvrit un œil et répondit, « moi non plus ». Elle sourit et ajouta, presque inaudiblement, « c'est bien ce que je pensais. Penche ta tête au bord du lavabo, on va s'occuper de cette tignasse ».

Il fit comme elle demanda. Doucement, elle laissa couler l'eau tiède sur ses cheveux. En ressortant, elle était foncée par la saleté et la poussière. Lisa se retourna et prit un shampoing qui trainait près de la baignoire. Son regard croisa un morceau de miroir et elle s'arrêta.

Elle s'observa alors, son visage cerné, et sa mine fatiguée. C'était comme si elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle était là, dans son appartement, sur le point de lui laver les cheveux… Les siens étaient une horreur, dans le besoin d'un bon lavage également. Soudain, elle sentit des gouttes d'eau dans son dos, puis elle en vit tomber sur les morceaux de miroir.

Elle se retourna alors et reçut encore plus de gouttes sur le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla, « House ! ».

« Quoi ? J'attends moi ! J'ai déjà pas beaucoup de cheveux, j'ai pas envie qu'ils partent tous avec l'eau. »

Elle éclata alors de rire et le regarda amusée. Il allait donc mieux, et c'était bon à savoir, même si cela signifiait qu'il recommencerait leurs petits jeux. Rectification, ils recommençaient enfin leurs jeux…

« Tais-toi va », elle partit dans sa chambre et revint avec une serviette qu'elle déposa autour des épaules de House. « Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais te raser la tête. »

Il émit un petit rictus suivi d'un regard provocateur mais il obéit. Lorsqu'elle commença à masser ses cheveux avec le shampoing, il ferma les yeux et commença à respirer profondément. Il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, mais il appréciait le fait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le fait qu'elle s'occupe de lui…

Elle arrêta l'eau et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé. C'était agréable de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. C'était agréable de partager ce moment avec lui, agréable de le voir si docile. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela allait se passer entre eux.

Est-ce qu'il serait toujours le même House, arrogant et misanthrope ? Sûrement. Avec elle aussi ? Elle voulait bien croire que non, après tout la tendresse qu'il démontrait depuis qu'elle était là avec lui le prouvait bien. Est-ce qu'il l'embêterait toujours ? Sûrement et intérieurement, elle l'espérait, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire…

Elle voulait que leur relation reste piquante comme elle l'était auparavant, qu'elle le redevienne. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait le droit aux autres facettes de House, celle qu'il ne montrait presque jamais et qu'il réservait pour certaines personnes, pour elle…

Elle aimait se sentir spéciale, savoir qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Ces deux dernières années avaient été particulièrement intenses pour eux deux. Ils avaient d'abord passé leur temps à se tourner autour, à se rapprocher puis à s'éloigner deux fois plus. Puis arriva un moment où ils n'étaient plus du tout coordonnés. Plus elle repensait à ces derniers mois, plus elle se rendait compte des efforts qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir, des choix qu'il avait pris dans le but d'améliorer les choses.

Et elle se rendit également compte du nombre de rejets qu'il avait reçu de sa part… Comment elle l'avait repoussé, comment elle avait essayé de « le mettre de côté ». Elle se sentait stupide et à blâmer…

Il la sentit ralentir le rythme alors il décida d'ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il vit son regard perdu, elle n'avait plus ce sourire d'il y a quelques instants. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, des pensées qui ne paraissaient pas si joyeuses… Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit, pourquoi elle était ainsi, d'un coup.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » dit-il, comme sorti de nulle part…

Il referma les yeux et doucement, remonta sa main le long de la jambe de Lisa, la laissant reposer sur sa taille. Il passa son pouce sous son haut et caressa lentement la peau de son ventre. Cela eut l'effet d'attirer son attention à nouveau sur lui. Elle regarda sa main, posée sur sa hanche.

« Je sais… », murmura-t-elle.

Elle observa ses traits plus reposés qu'il n'y avait quelques minutes. Il venait de lui dire la chose la plus tendre, les trois mots qui la firent fondre… Pourquoi s'était-elle posé tant de questions ?... Elle réfléchissait trop. Et c'était bien à cause de cela qu'ils n'avaient pas franchi le cap plus tôt, qu'ils étaient restés sur ce terrain instable. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait avancer, avec lui, sans avoir peur que le sol ne s'écroule sous ses pieds à chaque instant, elle recommençait à trop réfléchir… Non, elle devait arrêter et se focaliser sur ce qu'ils avaient maintenant. Elle devait garder précieusement cet amour…

Après quelques instants, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de House, « qu'est ce que tu en as fait, du microbe ? ».

Elle le regarda d'un air troublé, ne sachant exactement de qui voulait-il parler. _Ne me parles pas de lui maintenant, s'il te plait, _pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Mais il put lire sur son visage l'expression de crainte.

Alors il s'empressa d'ajouter, « de Rachel, je veux dire ».

Elle retint son souffle puis parut soulagée. En réalisant sa question, elle sentit même des picotements dans son ventre.

« La nounou a passé la nuit et va rester avec elle toute la journée. J'appellerai plus tard pour m'assurer que tout va bien. ». Elle sourit lorsqu'il acquiesça de la tête.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse toujours pleines de shampoing. Elle les remonta et les redescendit, recommençant plusieurs fois. Il sourit sans prendre la peine de faire un seul autre mouvement, appréciant ses mains sur son corps. Elle commença à rincer ses cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas mouiller son pansement. Puis elle jeta un peu d'eau sur son torse, faisant couler le shampoing. Avant que l'eau ne puisse mouiller complètement son jean, elle prit la serviette qu'elle avait déposée sur ses épaules et n'essuya que l'eau autour de sa taille, laissant son torse humide. Puis elle entreprit de sécher ses cheveux.

Cependant, elle prit son temps. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, « maintenant, tu sens un peu meilleur… ».

Avec cela, elle s'appuya sur ses épaules, la serviette toujours dans ses mains et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, se reposant sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse et commença à déposer des baisers le long de sa nuque.

Sa main, à lui, n'avait pas quitté sa taille et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à ce que Lisa se pose sur lui. Ensuite, il remonta le long de son dos, passant sous son t-shirt… Sa peau était lisse, et douce, agréable au touché… Puis il sentit la main de Lisa venir retirer la sienne de là où elle se trouvait.

Il la regarda suspicieusement jusqu'à qu'elle déclare, « tu ne touches pas mon corps sans d'abord laver ces mains ». Elle lui sourit d'une manière provocante à laquelle il ne put résister et tenta de l'embrasser. Elle recula sa tête rapidement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les ramena sous l'eau, les frottant gentiment avec un peu de savon. Elle remonta le long de ses avant bras qu'elle prit le soin de nettoyer également. Il l'observait faire, n'étant toujours pas très sûr que tout cela soit vrai. Son regard tomba sur le haut de Lisa. Avec l'eau, il s'était collé contre sa peau et il pouvait à présent mieux observer ses formes. Il retira alors l'une de ses mains de l'emprise de Lisa pour venir remonter légèrement son haut. Il passa sa main contre son ventre, la faisant frissonner.

Elle laissa alors son autre main libre et vint déposer les siennes sur son visage, caressant ses joues rugueuses, puis avec ses pouces elle recoiffa ses sourcils. Elle déposa un baiser entre ses yeux, puis sur son nez, puis sa joue, et enfin, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser attendu par eux deux. Elle pressa fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes, se collant un peu plus à lui, l'obligeant à retirer ses mains de son ventre. Ces mains qu'il entoura autour d'elle, l'une était dans le creux de son dos, sous son t-shirt, la ramenant un peu plus contre son torse. L'autre frottait gentiment sa peau, passant et repassant encore sur son soutien-gorge, avec cette envie de le dégrafer.

Il remonta son haut et elle rompit leur baiser pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer complètement. Il jeta le vêtement à terre et déposa de brûlants baisers sur sa poitrine. Elle se cambra légèrement et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, puis sur ses épaules l'entourant alors de ses bras.

Il déposa des baisers tout le long de son cou, puis de sa mâchoire avant de capturer ses lèvres. Ce baiser était différent, il était plus passionné, plus ardent. Il ne semblait jamais en avoir assez de sa bouche, et ne manquait de caresser la poitrine de sa partenaire chaque fois qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Il sentit les mains de Lisa glisser le long de son torse. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et commença à déboutonner son jeans. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait, il posa ses mains au dessus des siennes, l'empêchant de poursuivre et se décolla de ses lèvres. Ce qui surprit Lisa qui ouvrit les yeux, le questionnant du regard. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Attends, pas ici… Pas sur une chaise, le lit sera plus confortable… » il lui sourit et se leva, la faisant descendre de ses genoux.

Ils étaient à présent l'un face à l'autre, debout, tous deux sans t-shirt. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se tenant sur les épaules de House et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la souleva légèrement, avançant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers la chambre, pour la déposer sur le lit.

Elle fut d'abord surprise et ne réagit pas tout de suite, accrochant simplement ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon. Mais finalement elle essaya de le stopper. « Greg, je peux y aller seule, tu vas avoir mal… » elle tentait de le raisonner mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lit, il respira bruyamment, la déposant le plus délicatement possible sur le lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement lorsqu'il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis il fit de même avec les siennes avant de venir au dessus d'elle. Il vint lentement, un de ses genoux entre ses jambes et l'autre à l'extérieur. Il laissa un baiser sur son nombril, puis d'autres en remontant jusqu'à son visage.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, caressant son dos puis ses fesses à travers son jeans. Elle reprit alors la tâche de le déboutonner. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle le sentit abaisser son pantalon. Il se releva légèrement, juste le temps de le retirer complètement puis reprit sa précédente position. Elle décida de rétablir l'équilibre en enlevant son jeans sauf que la tâche était plus compliquée lorsqu'on se retrouvait en dessous.

Elle le poussa alors légèrement et bascula vers la droite de manière à se retrouver sur lui. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement mais ne perdit pas de temps avant de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle passa ses mains entre ses fesses et le matelas l'invitant à soulever son bassin. Il s'exécuta et la tint par la taille. Elle abaissa son jeans puis se redressa pour poursuivre. Lorsque le jeans était assez bas, il le retira seul avec l'aide de ses pieds tout en la ramenant près de lui.

Il passa la main sur ses cheveux puis retira son élastique et le laissa autour de son poignet. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour redonner forme à ses cheveux et il y passa sa main pour l'aider. Son autre main vint longer l'intérieure de sa cuisse, frôlant son intimité sans jamais vraiment y toucher. Et elle frissonnait à chaque fois.

Il passa son autre main sur son dos, désagrafant son soutien gorge. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, laissant tomber le sous-vêtement le long de ses bras. Il remonta légèrement dans le lit, la ramenant avec lui et s'empressa de prendre un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Du moins, le plus qu'il pouvait…

Elle se cambra à nouveau sous sa bouche avide de sa peau, lui donnant meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Elle se rendait à lui, elle voulait lui appartenir et le laissa profiter de son corps. Mais elle voulait également profiter du sien, sentir sa peau, y goûter. D'une main elle pressa sa tête contre sa poitrine, laissant échapper des gémissements. Sa langue chaude autour de son téton lui provoquait tellement d'effets…

Il l'a fit basculer légèrement vers l'arrière pour pouvoir lui enlever son string noir… Noir comme son soutien-gorge. Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage, le noir lui allait définitivement comme un gan, se dit-il. Elle souleva son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche puis lorsque le sous-vêtement se retrouva quelque part, sur le sol de la chambre, elle le colla gentiment contre le matelas se retrouvant à nouveau sur lui.

Elle frotta son bassin contre le sien, sentant son érection se presser contre son abdomen. Elle retira rapidement son boxer, frôlant son membre tendu ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir House. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit complètement sienne, que chaque parcelle de son corps lui appartienne. Il commença alors à l'embrasser partout. Dans le cou, sur les épaules, les avant-bras, la poitrine, les seins, l'abdomen puis remontant à sa nuque, son menton qu'il mordilla laissant échapper un long gémissement à Lisa. Puis ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux, son front. Il mordilla ensuite son lobe d'oreille la faisant gémir encore plus fort.

Il la sentit passer sa main contre son entre jambe, le tourmentant un peu plus. Il souleva alors son bassin se collant un peu plus à elle et se frotta avec envie contre sa partie intime. Elle retira sa main pour agripper les draps tout en laissant échapper un léger cri d'envie pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Elle mordilla sensuellement sa peau tout en laissant sa langue le marquer. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait il n'en avait rien à faire. Il glissa sa main le long de sa taille et vint la presser dans l'entre-jambe de Lisa ce qui la fit le mordre un peu plus fort que prévu. Cela piqua un peu mais il avait trop d'endorphine pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que du plaisir.

Il la sentit écarter les jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille, longeant avec son pied droit la jambe de House, de son pied vers son genoux, puis en faisant le chemin inverse, encore, et encore. Il sentait qu'elle était prête, c'était comme si elle l'invitait…

Il la fit alors basculer pour se retrouver sur elle, pressant le poids de son corps contre le sien, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, il y allait tout en délicatesse mais tout de même avec beaucoup de ferveur et d'envie, de passion.

Elle colla son bassin contre le sien et il n'attendit plus. Il pénétra en elle, lentement, presqu'en la taquinant, pour faire durer l'instant. Il ressortit tout aussi lentement pour la pénétrer à nouveau, cette fois plus rapidement et plus profondément. Elle gémissait, se mordillait les lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, grattant son dos avec ses ongles. Il commença alors un va et vient lent, profond, délicat et si intense à la fois.

Elle agrippa soudainement ses fesses, ne tenant plus et l'incita à aller plus vite. Elle lui supplia dans le creux de son oreille d'accélérer, plus fort, plus loin… Il ne se fit pas prier et entamant leur tango. Il était à rythme régulier, il accélérait, ralentissait, accélérait à nouveau et ainsi de suite. A chaque accélération, Lisa laissait les marques de ses ongles sur sa peau. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa main et le massa suavement, un peu agressivement, mais pas trop. Puis il captura sa bouche, leurs langues ne perdant pas de temps avant de se rencontrer et de commencer également à danser ensemble. Il la pénétrait encore et encore, gémissants tous deux dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. L'eau de la mini douche improvisée par Lisa se mêlait à leur sueur corporelle.

Elle savourait chaque millième de seconde le plus possible, se rappelant leur première fois. Elle se souvint à quel point il était doué, à quel point il était bon pour trouver les bons mouvements, pour la faire se sentir vivante sans ses mains, sexy et rayonnante. Elle se sentait belle lorsqu'il la regardait avec ces yeux bleus azur, elle se sentait si sensuelle et séduisante lorsqu'il parcourait son corps de ses mains. Et lorsqu'il la pénétrait, elle se sentait complètement sienne, c'était un sentiment totalement unique, qu'elle ne ressentait avec aucun autre… qu'elle ne voulait ressentir avec aucun autre…

Il sentait son parfum. Même si elle n'en portait actuellement pas, même après cette longue nuit, il le sentait encore, son odeur à elle. Cette odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau, sa peau si douce et agréable au touché. Il voulait ne jamais la laisser partir, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne à l'instant, et après, encore après. Chaque fois qu'il pénétrait en elle il voulait lui montrer à quel point il avait envie d'elle, combien il la désirait. Chaque cri qu'elle poussait le mettait en confiance. Il savait la satisfaire et il voulait la satisfaire pleinement, sans retenu. Il voulait la satisfaire pour qu'elle se souvienne toujours de cet instant.

Il pénétra en elle de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Elle serrait à chaque fois ses jambes autour de lui, l'aidant à aller plus loin. Il se retira et avant de tout de suite replonger en elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle rendit le baiser tout en le serrant fort contre elle à l'aide de ses bras. Il inspira et la pénétra une dernière fois, plus fort, plus rapidement, plus intensément que toutes les autres fois… Elle cria son nom et il gémît bruyamment.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent tous deux leur paroxysme, il se relâcha en elle en laissant échapper un long souffle de plaisir et de jouissance. Elle cria à nouveau son nom lorsqu'elle sentit son orgasme durer. Leur souffle était rapide, haletant, marqué de l'ivresse du moment intense qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, les pupilles complètement dilatées et remarqua qu'il était dans le même état.

Il se laissa retomber sur elle, doucement, prenant soin de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur son corps. Il ne voulait juste pas se retirer d'elle, pas pour l'instant. Ils étaient si bien, tous deux ne faisant qu'un...

Il caressa son front, retirant une mèche qui s'y était collée, mêlée à la sueur. Puis il passa ses longs doigts contre sa joue, fit le contour de ses lèvres avec son index. Il souffla légèrement sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner malgré la chaleur intense qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle serra une dernière fois ses jambes autour de lui avant de les laisser retomber lentement sur le matelas.

Il roula sur le côté et s'allongea complètement sur le dos. Ils restèrent tous deux à regarder le plafond, reprenant difficilement leur respiration. Elle tourna la tête pour l'observer et déposa une main sur son torse, le caressant amoureusement. Il la regarda à son tour, sa main venant se poser sur son abdomen, il fit des petits cercles autour de son nombril avec son pouce.

« Maintenant, je te laisse le droit d'aller venter mes mérites partout dans l'hôpital » dit-il soudainement pour briser le silence.

Elle rit doucement et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Puis elle lui répondit, « et si tu le cris depuis le balcon, cela aura vraiment été réel cette fois… ».

Le visage de House s'assombrit un instant mais pas pour longtemps. « Je crois que le fait de t'avoir entendu crier mon nom me suffira. ». Il sourit, fièrement et satisfait de lui-même.

Elle lui rendit un sourire charmeur en retour avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Elle hésita un instant, mais il la ramena près de lui, l'entourant de son bras. Il caressa vaguement ses cheveux, jouant avec, d'une manière nonchalante. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans plus dire un mot…

_I won't push you away_

_I won't say I don't want you no more_

_I won't drive you right into the floor_

_But I'll tell you you're beautiful ;_

_Get on with it Lady,_

Elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait son odeur masculine… Ils sentaient tous deux le sexe, définitivement… Elle eut un sourire en coin mais fut vite interrompue par House.

« On ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il, avec espoir.

« Non. Je crois qu'on mérite bien une journée de repos après cette nuit bien mouvementée… » elle soupira puis ajouta, « je suis désolée, pour Hannah. ».

Pour toute réponse, il laissa échapper un « oui » furtif. Il ne tenait pas à en parler…

Elle se releva légèrement pour regarder l'heure : 8 :07. « Il faut que j'appelle la nounou pour voir comment va Rachel… » annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme et détendue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue, s'était levée, entourant le drap autour de son corps et s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre.

« Lisa, attends », l'entendit-elle dire. A l'écoute de son prénom, elle ne put empêcher un sourire béat de venir s'installer sur ses lèvres, puis elle se retourna, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

Il l'observa, de haut en bas, dans ce drap. Elle était magnifique, en portant quoi que ce soit, ou rien du tout…

Il hésita un instant puis ce lança, « tu ne veux pas plutôt aller la voir directement ? ».

Cela y était, il l'avait dit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il l'avait dit. Et lorsqu'il la vit sourire encore plus, comme si cela était possible, il comprit qu'elle appréciait l'idée. Elle vint alors se coucher sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis elle se releva, « d'accord ». Elle prit une pause puis ajouta « et on pourra prendre une vraie douche cette fois… » elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin.

Elle l'observa quelques instant puis déclara, « allons-y ».

Elle laissa tomber le drap et commença à se rhabiller.

_And high up above or down be__low  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_[…]_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_

* * *

_

**A/N :**_ Alors voilà… C'était long hein ? Terriblement long… Allez-y, donnez-moi vos avis. Bons, mauvais, tant qu'ils sont constructifs…_

_J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire cet OS je dois dire… OS bien long, limite une mini fic là Oo. M'enfin j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié. J'y ai mis beaucoup du mien. Je sais que cela ne se passera sûrement pas ainsi dans la série mais c'est ma vision des choses. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien de mettre tout cela à plat !  
_

_Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne suis pas encore remise de ce final x)_

_J'ai aussi bien envie de continuer ce O.S., en faire une longue fic histoire de réussir à passer l'été mais je ne sais pas..._

_Bref, je vais me taire et je les place à vos commentaires… !_

_Please, c'est comme du chocolat pour moi :p_

_Loah xx  
_


End file.
